


wife

by charm point (arthur_pendragon)



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, they're all such idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2112663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthur_pendragon/pseuds/charm%20point
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Ryoma has a wife who makes lunchboxes for him (and him only, as Ryoma is only too happy to point out). Pretty short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wife

**Author's Note:**

> i miss these two i miss writing i miss everything

They’re all starving in the locker-room. Ryoma less so, to the envy of his teammates.

He won’t share his lunchbox with Momoshiro or Eiji, and they both think it’s very unfair. They’re always the ones left with empty wallets in the wake of Ryoma’s McDonalds hurricanes - that stupid lunchbox is practically their  _birthright._ _  
_

"Don’t wanna," Ryoma says, voice close to a whine, as he draws the box away from Eiji’s approaching fingers. "I’ll share tomorrow."

"But we’re hungry," Momo complains. "This is no way to treat your senpai, Echizeeeeen."

Ryoma looks at them, upset. “Don’t wanna share!” he says again. “My wife made this for  _only_  me.”

The abrupt silence actually makes Tezuka look up from the jacket he’s examining.

"Your… wife?" Eiji ventures.

Ryoma nods unhappily. “Mada mada dane.” He stuffs some rice into his mouth, like he didn’t just say something earth-shattering.

"You’re, like, five _._ Who would want to marry  _you?”_  Momo asks, incredulous. Ryoma glares at him. Finishes the bento at a speed that would make Kenya Oshitari jealous - and says, “Well, fuck you, too, Momo-senpai.”

Tezuka’s admonishments roll down Ryoma’s back like water off stone as he leaves the locker room.

* * *

"Honey, I’m home," Ryoma calls out in English, opening the front door.

"Welcome home, darling, how was your day?"

Ryoma shivers when he hears the British accent in his wife’s English. “I couldn’t eat your lunchbox in peace. I hated it.”

"Well, my lunchbox-making prowess is something to be awed by, of course."

His wife comes to the front door to greet him. Ryoma’s not ready for the way his wife leans down to kiss him. The difference in their heights is a touchy subject for him.

"Fuck off, Monkey King. You don’t need to bend in half to kiss me, okay?"

"But I do," Atobe huffs, adding an ominous "a-na-ta" at the end.

"Treat your husband with a bit more love," Ryoma says. Atobe rolls his eyes and shoves (nudges) him into the kitchen with a bit more love. "You could’ve just told them it was a bento from the corner convenience store."

"Where’s the fun in that? I got to tell them about my wife."

"Real gorgeous, isn’t he?" Atobe flips his hair with a sunny smile, which promptly turns upside down as Ryoma chokes down laughter.

"You can sleep on the couch tonight," Atobe says. Ryoma straightens up quickly. "But - but  _honey - “_

It’s too much for Keigo, who drops the angry demeanor and starts laughing with Ryoma, pulling him in for another kiss.

"Married life is great," he says. Ryoma agrees.


End file.
